TNC Talk: Season 1: Episode 1: Sports
The Episode (full text) Before we start...R: Is to indicate Rolfy is talking. N: is to indicate Nuny is talking. R:"Welcome to the first ever edition of TNC Talk! I'm your host Rolfy here along with Nunymare, my partner. Every week on TNC Talk, we answer the questions from stuffies all over the Nuny World! Whether it be the capital imperial central of Nunyland, or the desolate reaches of Shellyland!" N:"Hello Folks, I'm Nunymare here and lets get started." R:"Well, Nuny, the strangest thing happened to me yesterday night. I was driving to the golf stadium with my kid Christmasbear when I suddenly see some sort of mysterious figure... turns out it's just Dumymare lurking in the night looking for garbage for his show, Cooking Wit Dumy..." N:"It makes me shudder just thinking about Cooking Wit Dumy...... I feel sorry for you! But anyways, talking about golf, I hate to be dismodest, but this is what the script says from the Nunyland Gazette... 'Nunymare has really made it this time. Rapid birdies kept Nuny in the front ranks of the Nuny Golf Academy (NGA). Trailing close behind him was Ference Woods, a great golfer, but he just couldn't topple Nuny. Nuny won with a beauty score of -15.'" R:"Great for you Nuny! You're a real athelete aren't you? N:"Haha, you're an athelete yourself Rolfy! Thanks! R:" No problem Nuny. Well, since we're onto sports, let's talk about football sha'll we? Rolfyland Roughbanders are dominating the start of the season currently. Undefeated, they advance their record to 5-0-0 and aren't planning to lose anytime soon. But on the other side, the Dumyland Dingoes have dropped their sixth game straight! Now their record 0-0-6... Their last game getting defeated 21-0 by the Snakeyland Sorrow. The Dingoes are planning on firing their general manager, Dumymare, and hiring new GM Louis Dumyhead. Either way, the Dingoes better brighten up their act or else it's bye bye for their chances at the championships this year." N:"Really Rolfy? Well speaking of Dumyland's losing streak in Football, Dumyland is also on a mad losing streak in the midway of baseball. The Dumyland Darkness has now dropped to a grand low of the franchise... 1-1-122, winning only to the Stupidland Dimwits and tying only to the Unsanitaryland Nonwashers... Rolfyland, Duck-duckland, Nunyland, Allidoreland, Snakeyland and Bunny-bunnyland are all in the race for the league title. Though baseball, isn't very popular in Nunyland, it sure is an intense race." R:"I like all sports, even though baseball isn't one of my faves. One last thing to top up sports talk today, the hockey season hasn't started yet, but it's sure to pack an intense punch in hearts when it starts. All trades and draft picks have been made, and now it's just tension. The first game matchup ever will be an epic rivalry: Nunyland Royalees VS Dumyland Dungballs. A rivalry that has been going on for years. It's sure to be a very interesting game between the league dominators and the useless yet vengeful Dungballs." N:"Well, I think the Dungballs really got no chance in hockey, but that's just an opinion." R:"No, no, Nuny. I agree with you Nuny. I think your Royalees will go a long way." N:"Thank you, and your Rolfyland Ruffians will too." R:"Now, onto the true heart of the show, the guests! Please welcome our first ever guest in TNC Talk... NAQUA!" Guest symbols are always GUEST:. Remember that now. ---------------------------------------------------- GUEST: "Hello TNC! It's a real honor to be here today! I'm Naqua, and I LOVE to swim." R:"Good evening Naqua, talking about her passion to swim... it's gotten her far!" N:"Yes, Naqua has won multiple gold medals at the Nunyland Olympics the past few years in swimming. She is truly a master in swimming! Naqua, tell us how it felt after you won the 400 meter freestyle in 2006." GUEST:"Well, it's that great feeling you get after accomplishing something. After all the years of nonstop training, it finally bears fruit." R:"Yes indeed. Me and Nunymare all know that feeling. We've been veterans in sports for such a long time. But please, do continue." GUEST:"Thank you. Just standing on that podium singing "Oh Nunymare" makes you feel like something! With thousands of cameras flashing at you, it's just like your dream is fully fufilled." N:"Great to hear. So we've also heard that you won the Sewn Stuffy Beauty Contest, that definetely doesn't tie in with your swimming, so how'd you knotch that?" GUEST:"Well it's actually a complicated story. I entered the competition just for fun, I never knew I would win. I'm basically one of Connor's favorite sewn stuffies so that gave me and edge on the competition. But really, my true passion is in swimming." R:"Well Naqua, we truely appreciate you time today. I hope we see you sometime in the future on...TNC TALK!" GUEST:"Thanks Rolfy, thanks Nuny. ------------------------------------------------------ R:"Please welcome our second guest on TNC Talk today. Umpire Danny Jones, a famous dog stuffy umpire in the old TNC days!!!" ------------------------------------------------------ N:"Welcome to TNC Talk Danny, so, straight to business. How was it like to see the baseball game from an Umpire point of view?" GUEST:"Hello TNC Talk. Well, it was quite different from watching the TV. I remember how furious some people always were when I saw it, and I called it. Three strikes, out. Some just left...some gave a fight." R:"So it was quite exciting being an umpire eh?" GUEST:"Yes indeed, Rolfy. Some of the scariest moments were when someone from the Dumyland Devestation just came up to me after a call and just said "That was ridiculous." Back then, the Dumyland team was Devestation not Darkness, and they were a mighty good team too. So they didn't want a call to be destroying the game. But as a umpire, I had the power. I couldn't show fear." N:"So the umpire's job was also quite frightening. What was your tightest call?" GUEST:"I'd have to say that it was the game with the Dumyland Devestation versus the Rolfyland Roarers. They were the two toughest teams in the league and had a rivalry against each other. That game was crucial and I called an out on the Devestation at home base in the tenth inning overtime.... After I called it, their whole team was furious. Their coach jumping onto the diamond farting and burping and had to be taken to the hospital. Insults everywhere came flying at me, but they had to clear off. My desicion was made. Rolfyland won that game seven to six." R:"Wow. So the Dumyland actually had stood a chance against Rolfyland? I never thought that day ever existed. Anyways, we appreciate your time Danny, thank you for being on TNC Talk!" GUEST:"Thank you, it's been a pleasure. ------------------------------------------------------ R:"Well, that concludes the guests and this week's edition of TNC Talk. I'm Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou. N:"And I'm Nunymare Towowel." R:N:"And thank you for joining us on this weeks edition on TNC Talk!" R:"Cya next week!" Info This was the first ever TNC Talk episode in history. It was a HUGE hit on the boards once it was released. Category:TNC Talk Episodes